Only in Vegas
by Edward's Baby Bella
Summary: What happens when you let your friends talk you into a week in Vegas? A drunken wedding? A baby on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my edited verison of Only in Vegas. Hope ya'll like it. Leave me some to my new beta Eifelwr she is the reason this story is so pretty.**

**Bella's POV**

"Hurry your ass up, Bella we're going to be late," Alice screams from the living room of our apartment.

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'm 27 I let my three best friends talk me into taking a trip to is 27 and barely reaches five foot tall, she has short spike black hair and has blue/grey eyes. Don't let her size fool you, cuz man she can be an annoying little pixie, sometimes. Rose is my sister she's two years older than me, has blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and has the body of a swimsuit model. She shares an apartment with Alice, they live next door. Angela is my other best friend and roommate. She's like me and has long dark brown hair but she wears glasses that frame her brown eyes. She's also a little bit shorter than I am. She is beautiful. We all grew up together in a small town named Forks. Now we all live in Seattle.

"I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute," I sigh, as I roll my eyes. "Remind me again why I let you three talk me into go to Vegas?"

"It's my late birthday celebration, we have to celebrate it, espically since we couldn't actually go on my birthday," Rose patiently tells me for I don't know the hundredth time.

Rose's birthday was February 2nd and it was now March 5th, 2011. We'd all taken some vacation time in order to celebrate her birthday, we were also treating this like a late twenty-something's Spring Break.

Don't tell anyone but I am actually looking forward to going to Vegas. I've never been so I've taken the time to look up some activities that I want to do and now have a running list. For example, I want to see the Phantom of the Opera, which is one of my all time favorite musicals. I've watched the movie so many times I think I may need a new copy. I also wanna see the light show at the Bellaigo. Ever since I watched Ocean's Eleven I wanted to go see it. Of course, Alice found out and declared that we will go see it together, she then decided it was a good reason to go shopping. Gah, I hate shopping

Alice dragged us around the whole freaking mall in order to find us the perfect dresses for that night. After seven long hours of shopping we all had finally found our dress. Mine is floor length, midnight blue, and strapless. It's simple but absolutely perfect. Angela's dress is knee length, spaghetti strap, and dark purple with a beaded bust. Alice's dress is also knee length, spaghetti strap and is off white. Rose's dress is floor length like mine and a halter style and is ruby red. I must admit we are all going to look beyond good. Of course, Alice being well Alice decided to pay for all our offits. I tried to talk her out of it and letting me buy my own, but she wouldn't have it.

Now we're sitting at the airport waiting for our plane to start boarding. After Alice's insistence we arrived three hours early so we could check our bags and get through security and still have time to get something to eat.

We got settled into a corner booth at the restaurant, the waitress took our orders and left us sipping our drinks as we wait for our food.

"So here's the plan, we're going to stay in a penthouse suite at the Venetian. It's huge so we'll have separate bedrooms which I figured would work out best. Then we're going to gamble for a couple hours then go clubbing. Remember ladies, we're gonna be in Vegas, so we live it up!" As the last comment leaves Alice's mouth I take notice that she's giving me a pointed look. I hold up my hands in defense which only causes her to laugh at me.

"Sounds like fun to me," I shrug. "Just remember that I wanna play some poker and definitley some blackjack." I'm all for a bit of gambling especially when it comes to blackjack. I'm pretty good. My dad taught Rose and me when we were younger. You would think he'd know better since he's the Chief of Police in our hometown, but it was all in fun, so no harm done.

We finish our food and head to our gate since it's pretty close to boarding time. I'm getting pretty excited now, especially since it's almost time for us to leave. Dare I say that I'm almost as excited as Rose, Ang and Alice?

"We're going to have so much fun. I also have a feeling we're going to meet our soul mates too." Alice says with a far off look.

"Oh God, Alice, please don't be triyng to hook me up with some random stranger." I complain. Although this wouldn't be the first time they've tried to set me up. It's beyong annoying.

"Why? You need to get laid and loosen up! Have some fun, you're so stuffy it's just not natural," She states.

"Yeah, Bella come on, it's time to loosen up and stop being such a prude," Rose says.

"Just ebcause you two like to sleep with every guy you go on a date with, doesn't mean I'm a prude because I don't!" I sit back and pout.

Truth be told I am a bit of a prude, especially since I'm a 27 year old virgin. I just haven't found the right guy. All the guys I've gone out with never went past the second date because they are all worthless. I have certain values and I'm not going to settle for less than I deserve. I want to feel that special connection with a man before I go to bed with him and I haven't found him yet, so sue me.

We finally land in Vegas, grab our luggage from the baggage claim and hail a taxi to take us to our hotel. My mouth fell open as the cab driver pulled up to the Venetian. Wow, the outside of the hotel was beautfiul, it made me excited to see the inside. We paid the driver and went to check in. Oh my gosh, this hotel is exactly why I would imagine Italy being like. We checked in and rode the elevator up to the penthouse, I was in heaven. The suite was amazing, it reminded me of an apartment. It was so huge.

The living room was the first thing I saw, a couch, a love seat and a chair surrounded a cherry oak coffee table, with matching end tables and lamps on each side of the couch. To the left there was a huge kitchen with cherry oak cabinets and a side by side refrigerator and a smooth top stove. I'm in heaven; I loved to cook and is what my dream kitchen would look like.

We split up and went in search of our bedrooms. Mine had a huge king size, four post bed, with a blue down comforter and a massive pile of pillows. The bed is calling my name, so I lay down and melted into it. This is by far the best bed I've ever laid on. Before I fall asleep, I got up and start unpacking. Just as I get done hanging my clothes in the massive closet, Alice, Rose and Angela came barreling into my room.

"Okay Bella, go take a shower so I can get you ready for our night out on the town," Alice demands.

Great, just what I want them to play Bella Barbie. I know there's no use arguing so I quickly grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. After my wide eyed stare at the beauty of the bathroom, I start the shower, I strip and then test the water to make sure it's not too hot before I get in. Holy cow, this shower is awesome. I sigh and let the hot water relax my stiff muscles cause by the four hour flight from Seattle. _Those girls are so lucky I love them. _I laugh to myself and shake my head. I quickly wash my hair and body before Alice comes in and drags me from the shower for taking too long...and yes, she'd really do it!

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and head back to my room where Rose and Alice are already waiting on me. I sit at the desk, now turned vanity they've set up and somewhat willingly allow them to torture me and turn me into Barbie Bella. I usally complain, but this time I think I'm actually looking forward to them doing my hair and makeup. I mean come on, we're in Vegas after all. I've realized that this will probaly be the only time I'm in Vegas, so I'm going to live it up. Plus I've worked hard through college and medical school so I'm going to enjoy my vacation before we go back to the hussle and bussle of the hospital.

We were very lucky that we all got off work for a week. Usually, the hospital doesn't let anyone off that long, but since we were hard workers, often covering for our colleagues when they wanted time off, they agreed. What was even better was our co-workers being gracious enough to return the favor. Of course, our boss was more than willing to let us off because we were becoming kinda cranky from what I heard. Well, when you work seven days a straight for about two months and barely got any sleep, let's see how peachy you are.

I'm an OB/GYN, so I get to spend time with pregnant women and women who are trying to become pregnant. I find joy in helping to make their dreams of becoming a mother true. Not all of them are lucky but those are far and few between.

"Okay Bella, we're done, now go put on the clothes I've laid on your bed for you. Then and only then, can you look in the mirror," Alice demands

I get up and make my way to the bed where I find a pair of dark wash skinny jeans a silky emerald green spaghetti strap shirt and a green strapless bra and green boy shorts to match. Along with a pair of death trap heels waiting for me. Of course, I'm all for the jeans and the shirt, but God why do these girls insist on me having death traps strapped to my feet? They know I can barely walk on a flat surface barefooted with out tripping, let alone wearing these. I just sigh and pray to God I don't make a fool of myself tonight.

I get dressed and walk over to the mirror, I must say I look hot. Alice Rose and Angela did a good job on me. They brought out the natural curl in my hair and kept my make-up light, but managed to make my eyes smokey, which made them pop.

"Thanks so much, girls. I look so pretty, I am actually excited about going out tonight."

"Oh my God, Bella, did you just say you were actually excited about going out tonight? Wait, somone pinch me! I must be dreaming." Alice and Rose teases.

"Shut it you guys, I agree with Bella, I'm looking forward to going out tonight too. We work are asses off, so it's high time for us to have some fun," Angela chimes in.

"Thanks Ang, I knew I loved you for a reason. You can now be my new sister, since my orginal one is being a brat," I tease Rose.

Rose being the mature one of the group sticks her tongue out at me, causing us to all crack up laughing. This is exactly what we needed, a stress free week. I think I'm going to love this week in Vegas. I've got my girls, so what can go wrong?

"Okay ladies, let's get this party started! I'm ready to shake my bootay on the dance floor." Rose hollers as she shimmies her hips.

"Wait, let's do a shot real quick," Alice squeals and races to the kitchen.

"Okay,okay...here," Alice passes out the amber filled shot glasses."Let's make a toast to a stress free week."

"To a stress free week," We all say and throw back our shots.

The alcohol burned as it slid down my throat. I let out a whoop and slam my glass on the counter. The girls laugh as we grab our purses and cell phones and head out the door. After we get into the elevator we loop arms and we stroll confidntly into the lobby of the hotel and towards the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading this. I'm so glad that everyone likes my story. I just wanna say thanks to my wonderful beta Eifelwr she's the reason why my story is so pretty.**

**Bella Pov**

As we got to the club, I noticed the huge line of people waiting to get in. Great I hope we're not going to have to freaking wait forever to get in. Thank God the weather is mild so it won't be too bad standing in line, well except for these death traps Alice and Rose forced me to wear. I headed to the end of the line when Angela grabs my arm. I turn to see what was going on.

"Bella, where are you doing? The door is right there." Alice pointed towards the bouncer.

"Um hello, look at all those people I was going to stand in line, we just can't walk in."

"Oh Bella, haven't you learned anything from going to the clubs with Alice and Rose? Do we ever stand in line?" Ang asks, laughing at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...my sweet, little innocent sister...don't you know anything? Whenever have we stood in line?" Rose asks.

I shrug as I try and recall a time, we've stood in line. Who knows, maybe I'm just blocking it out. I don't know.

"Hey, I'm not totally innocent. Just because I'm not a hoochy like you girls, and just because I don't sleep with every guy I find good looking doesn't mean I am innocent." I huff, pointed at Ali and Rose.

"Bella, sweetheart, I love you, but you don't sleep with anyone."

"So, what's wrong with that? I just haven't found the right one yet."

They just laugh at me. These girls know I am waiting for marriage before I have sex. I believe that sex is something special between a man and a woman who love each other and not just to be shared with just anyone. They tease me all the time about it, except Angela, she's a lot like me. The only differnce is I haven't had a boyfriend before and she's had three, but none of them turned out to be first dated Tyler Crowley when we were in eight grade, however they only dated for a month before he dumped her for Lauren Mallory, one of the biggest hoochies in Forks. I think she slept with all the guys in our eight grade class and even from Port Angeles.

Then there was also Mike Newton, he tried to get me to go out with him but I kept turning him down. He set his sights on Angela next, and the poor girl fell for his boying charms and went out with him. Everything was great for about four months when she caught him with Jessica Stanely, another one of the biggest hoochies in Forks. She was heart broken, not just because Mike cheated on her, but because it was with one of her "friends". Some friend Jessica was. Rose, Alice and I were there to help her pick up the pieces.

"Last but not least was Eric Yorkie. What she ever saw in him I will never know. Angela and Eric went out for about two years and he even asked her to marry him one night. She thought he was the one so she gave her virginity to him since they were planning on getting married anyways. A couple weeks later he broke up with her, telling her she was a lousy lay and he should've never wasted two years with her. Yet again, the girls and I were there to help her pick up the pieces of her broken heart. She's been single since. i think she's kind of weary of guys now. I don't blaim her; she worked her ass offf to become one of the best known photographers in Seattle. We are all extremely proud of her for doing such a good job.

We entered the club after Rose 'convinced' the bouncer to let us in right away. Knowing Rose like I do, I'm thinking that she must of mentioned a blow job or soemthing along those lines, because we were let in almost immediately. We head to the bar to order a round of shots to help us get lose and relaxed. After a couple rounds we head to the dance floor to shake our booties for a while. We soon grab an empty table and I head to the bar to everyone's drink of choice.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks after I've sat waiting for a few minutes.

"Umm, can I have two cosmos and two sex on the beachs, please?"

"Sure, I'll get that right away for you," she says before turning away to start my order.

Soon after a guy walks up and sits on the vacant stool beside me. I know he's checking me out, I can feel his beady eyes. I want to puke, he's seriously creeping me out, but I tell myself to sit patiently and wait for my drinks.

"Hey baby, you look real hot in those clothes, but they'd look even hotter on my floor. How about we get out of here and go have some real _fun_?" Gah, like that would ever happen. I try with all my might to fight a shudder of repulsion.

"No thank you, I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend and he should be here any minute," I lie hoping he buys it but I don't think it's going to happen considering he's leaning even closer to me.

"Come on baby, looking like that, you know you want someone to show you a good time. Now come with me and I'll show you what a real man is," the creepy man says and grabs my arm.

"Get your hands off me! I told you I'm not interested. What part of no don't you understand?" I yell, but it seems that no one is paying attention to me. God I hope someone comes to help me soon. I try to pull my arm free, but his grips becomes tighter as he tries to pull me off the stool.

"I believe I hear my girlfriend tell you that wasn't interested. Now get your grubby hands off her RIGHT NOW before I remove them for you," I hear a velvety voice demand. I look to the left and see a guy who's approximately six foot, has messy bronze hair, and the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

"Oh come on man, I'll share this slut with you. Look at her, I bet she is real tight and likes it rough."

I gawk at the audacity of this man. Who the hell does he think he is calling me a slut? I'm not even close to being dressed like a slut.I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans that fit just right, not too tight and an emerald green spaghetti strap shirt with black heels. That is no way being a slut. I wanted to cry because of the nasty things he's said about me, I fight back the tears.

All of a sudden the man drops my arm and soon after hear a sickening crunching sound. I look up and see that the bronze haired man had punched this creep in the nose and blood is gushing out. I can only stare at my new savoir punches him once more for good measure.

"What the hell is going on over here?" I hear someone yell. I look up to see a big burly man headed towards us, wearing a shirt stating that he's security. I'm definitely trying to hold the tears at bay.

"This creep over here was being rough with my girlfriend and calling her names. I told him to let go of her but he wouldn't, so I punched him." The bronze haired man said quickly. After they're done talking the security guy looks at me.

"Is that true ma'am? What your boyfriend said, did that man assault you and call you names?" he asks and points to the man holding his nose. I look up to the bronze haired guy and he's pleading me with his eyes to agree with him. Like I could deny him anything. Wait...where did that come from? I don't know anything about him.

"Um yes sir, that's right. I was sitting at the bar waiting for my order of drinks when this man come and starts talking to me. I told him I wasn't interested, but he told me he could show me how a real man was and wanted to show me a good time. Then he grabbed my arm and I tried to get away but he just held on tighter. Then thank God when he did or who knows what eh man would've done to me," I cried, because let's face it I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

The bronze haired man wraps his arms around me and holds me. I am better after a few minutes and the security guy wants to look at my arm.

"Can I see your arm? I need to see if he left a mark, because if he did he can be charged with assault and battery and sexual behavior." The security guy looks at my arm and sure enough, a hand print shaped bruise is forming.

"Okay miss, we will take care of it. We are sorry this happened to you and we hope you enjoy the rest of your time here." He gives me a small smile and grabs the jerk and takes him away. I guess he's going to jail.

I look over to the bronze haired man and realize he's even more beautiful than I originally thought. He's taller than I thought too, about six-foot two his hair is messy like he rolled out of bed and he has the greenest eyes I've ever seen. I must have been staring too long because he clears his throat. I of course blush crimson.

"Are you okay? That guy didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"No, No I'm fine. My arm is a little sore from his grip."

I glance down to the floor, then look up and almost instantly by his beautifully carved features. I feel my self blush because he's giving me an intense look I can't read.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what that guys problem was, but I'm glad you were around to help me.

"It's not problem, I am just glad I was here to save you from that creep," he says then dazzles me with a crooked smiled that makes my knees go weak.

I feel my face heat up again. I don't know what this guy is doing to me, but I feel these weird tingles all around us. It's like electricty is buzzing around us, like a live wire or something. I've never felt anything like this before.

He breaks the silence by introducing himself. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He puts his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella Swan, it's very nice to meet you Edward." I reply, shaking his hand. There are those tingles again. Gah I really wish I knew what it was. I wonder if he feels it too. I look up to his face and he must of felt something too because he pulled his hand back suddenly.

"Here are your drinks, ma'am," the barrtender mumbles. I glare at her because she too way to freaking long. Just as I'm about to put some money on the counter Edward beats me to it. I turn my glare to him, his only responce is to give me that damn crooked grin again.

I roll my eyes because I can't let him know how much he is effecting me. He seems so cocky and thinks he's God's gift to the femal population Well, he isn't going to know that that damn smirk and those eyes have any effect on me, well not if I can help it anyway.

"I am capable of paying for my friend's drink you know. I'm not some poor girl you need to buy stuff for." I huff and cross my arms.

"I know, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a beautiful lady buy her own drinks, my momma taught me better." There's that damn smirk again.

"Fine, but don't let it happen again. I hate when people buy me things." I give him a pointed look.

He holds his hands up in surrender, but contiunes laughing at me. Apperently my glare isn't as powerful as I thought. He grabs the tray of drinks and helps me take them to my table of friends.

"Bella, where have you been? I was getting ready to go look for you," Rose cried.

"I'm sorry, I was sitting at the bar waiting for our drinks when this guy decides to try and get fresh with me," I explain.

The three of them took in a sharp breath, however before they could comment Edward interrupted, "She's okay, I stepped in before that guy could hurt her anymore."

I turn around and flashed him a grateful smile. "Edward this is my sister Rosalie, and my two best friends Alice and Angela. Girls this is Edward Cullen." I turn back around to face the girls and they all have huge smiles on their faces so I know I am going to be in for it as soon as he leaves.

"Nice to meet you ladies, here are your drinks. I'm sorry to leave like this but I am sure my brothers and friend are wondering where I am. Bella, it was nice to meet you. I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances." He leans over and kiss my cheek then flashes me that half smirk and leaves.

I'm left standing with my mouth hanging open. I know my face is beat red and my cheek is tingling from the contact of his lips. I try to quickly calm myself before I face the girls. I can't let them see me like this. After a couple of deep breaths I turn and face the girl. They start squealing, thank goodness it's loud in here so people don't notice.

"Oh God Bells, that guy was just so sexy. Talk about sex on legs. Hmm...that he was." Alice says. Rose and Ang both agree by nodding and grinning like fools.

"Right Bells, he was pretty hot, like almost made me wet good looking." This time it was Rose who spoke and Angela nods.

I rolld my eyes at them, like he would ever be interested in me. I am just plain Bella with plain brown eyes and plain brown hair. I am no one special. He needs to be with some super hot girl, like Rosalie or Alice, they're both gorgeous. They would look really good on his arm, not me.

"Quit that right now, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I know exactly what you're thinking. You are beautiful and you deserve to be loved and to to find happiness. You need to start seeing yourself clearly," Alice yells at me.

"Bella, you need to quit letting that bitch we call a mother get to you. You are one of the most beautiful girls here. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. You are smart, funny,caring and stubborn as hell. I feel sorry for the man who does actually marry you, he will have his hands full." Rose laughs. I do too a little because let's face it, I am really stubborn. I am like my dad Charlie he's incredibly stubborn too.

"Yeah Bella, that guy was so into you. I don't think he took his eyes off you even once the whole time he was here, except for when you introduced us and that was it." Ang says softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I shake my head at them. They know me too well. I've always been self-conscious because of Rose and my "mother" Renee. She always loved Rose more than me, she was the cheer leader in school and was always the popular and beautiful one. She's five-foot eleven with legs that go on for miles. She has long blond, wavy hair and ice blue eyes. She looks alot like Renee. I'm basically Charlie's twin, including the clusminess. I've always been a book worm. I don't really like to go and socialize unless I have too. I'd rather spend my time curled up on the couch with a cup of hot coco and a good book by the fire than to go out and get drunk and spread my legs for any man who comes near me.

Renee always put me down, telling me I'm not good enough and I'm never going to find a husband if I don't get my nose out of the books and go out and act my age. She would always spend time with Rose and buy her anything she wanted. She'd take her anywhere she wanted to go. Renee would always say that I am plain and boring and that it was no wonder no one wanted to hang out with me. Of course Charlie would always stick up for me. I think I was just too smart for her to understand me. I've always been good in school. I got straigh A's in everything. I was advanced in all my classes. I still don't think she gets me, even after years. All her verbal abuse has taken a toll on me.

I think Charlie got tired of it after a while and told her to cut it out. She did for a short time, but then she started back again. I think that's why my parents divorced. They were always fighting over me and Rose because she treated Rose so much better than me. Renee packed her packed her bags and tried to take Rose with her but I don't think she wanted to leave me. After our mother left Rose and I became best friends.

Charlie remarried a couple years later to Sue Clearwater. She lived on the Indian Reservation in La Push, Washington. her husband Harry Clearwater was one of my dad's best friends. He died when we were in high school. After his death my dad and Sue became really close and their friendship turned into love. I love Sue, she's like the mother I never had. Of course she has her own children, Leah and Seth but they are away at college.

"Oh please, why would he want someone like me? I'm nerdy Bella who always has her nose stuck in a book. I was the one who graduated two years early because of it. I'm noting compared to him. He's beautiful and I'm just not...I'm plain." I whisper,trying to hold back the tears.

"Bella-" Rose says, but I cut her off. "Don't Rose, let's just forget about it okay? We are here for girl time...I don't want to worry about guys."

"Well enough of this emo shit. Come on girls, let's go shake our asses on the dance floor and give those guys the time of their lives," Alice squeals, She always knows how to make me feel better.

Alice was right, we danced our asses off on the dance floor. I started to get tired so I decide to head to the bar and get us some drinks. "My feet hurt, I am going to the bar and get something to drink." I tell the girls, but they don't seem to be listening to me.

Rose is all over some big muscular guy who looks like a body builder. Alice is dancing with some tall lanky guy who has wavy blond hair, and could easily pass as a surfer. Angela is in deep conversation with some short looking guy. GAH! I thought this was going to be a girl's trip, not time for them to pick up guys. It doesn't take much for Rose and Alice to have guys hit on them. Angela is shy like me, but she must really like this guy to be having such a serious conversation with him.

I make way to the bar, thank goodness there is a different bartender. I place my order and within a few minutes I get it. Wow, that's way quicker than the other one. I am sitting there sipping my drink when I feel the air around me thicken with that newly familiar buzzzing of electricity. The alchol must be really start to get to me because I think I'm imagaining things.

I sat there soemtime before Angela came up to me. "Bella there you are. Come on let's go, Rose and Alice wanna head back to the hotel and gamble. Plus we want you to meet the guys. Oh my gosh, Bella this guy I've been talking to is so smart and cute. I can't wait for you to meet him, his name is Ben and guess what, Bella? He lives in Seattle too." She goes on and on. I look at her in awe, it's been a while since I've heard Ang go on and on about a guy like this.

I'm glad we are leaving this place ebcause I need a breather from all the smoke and fog machines and the blinking of the neon strobe lights. We get outside and I suck in a deep breath to clear my lungs and my head.

We head back to the casino/hotel and Angela grabs my hand and pulls me to where Rose and Alice are. As we approach I see the girls had four guys with them. The one that stood out the most was the messy bronze hair that belongs to Edward. I could never forget that gorgeous head of hair. I also noticed that the burly guy who looked like a body builder was there, as well as the blond hair surfer looking guy and the short one who Angela was talking too.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me? Are you stalking me now?" I asked. I'm going to be honest and admit that I'm kinda freaked out now.

"Bella, relax and shut up for a minute will you, geesh. God you're as bad as Alice when it comes to diarrhea of the mouth." Rose laughs, but I don't know if she's laughing at me or the look on Ali's face.

"Hey," Alice pouts. "Sorry Ali, I love you buy it's true. Anyways Bella I want you to meet Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You already know Edward and this is their best friend Ben Cheney," Rose introduces.

"Emmett, Jasper, Ben this is my sister Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella." I shoot Rose a dirty look since she knows I hate to be called Isabella. She just grins in return.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Jasper say with a slight southern accent. Ben holds his hand out for me too shake too. As I let go of Ben's hand I'm pulled into a bear hug which starts cutting off my oxygen supply.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you, the girls kept talking about you," Emmett says.

"Emmett, you big goof let the poor girl go, she can't breathe," a velvety voice says, the smoothness of the voice sends chills up and down my spine.

He let's go of me and I'm suddenly feeling dizzy. I start to walk away and my body suddenly feels weak and I start to fall, but before I can hit the floor I felt two strong arms around me. I know exactly who it is without even having to look up. I felt the tingles throughout my body, his arms are wrapped around me. Plus I can smell him. He smells like mint,pine and man. God he smells good. My whole body feels like a live wire. I've never felt anything like this before.

"Are you okay, Bella? Are you still feeling sick?" Edward asks frantically.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for catching me. That's twice tonight you've saved me from humililation." I feel my face heat up from blushing and the intence look in his eyes. i wonder if he felt the same tingles I did while he held me to his chest.

Someone clears their throat and I blush an even deeper red. Ugh! Could I make anymore fool of myself in front of this handsome man? I step back from his embrace and automatically feel the loss. God I wish I knew what is going on.

"Okay, let's go gambling." squeals Alice.

"Yeah that sounds good, those blackjack tabels are calling my name. Where are you guys going to go?"

"I wanna go play a couple slots, and then maybe hit the poker tables," says Alice.

"I think I'll just wonder around and see what I want to play. I might go check out the casino next door too if I don't find anything here. Let's split into couples and we can all do our own thing, sound good?" Rose asks.

"I think that's a great idea. Bella and I will go play some blackjack. Emmett can go with Rosalie. Ben can go with Angela and Alice and Jasper can do their own thing." Edward states with authority. I look at him and he gives me that damn crooked grin and it make my knees want to give out and melt into him. I blush and lower my eyes to the carpet.

I do like the thought of being alone with Edward and getting to know him. Gahh, stop Bella, he is way out of your league and he isn't interested in you. He's just pairing with you since his brother and friend are interested in Rose, Alice and Angela.

"_Isabella. don't get your hopes up. You know that boy is way too nice looking to be interested in you. You are plain and boring. He wont want someone who is boring, he needs someone who can rock his world." _I hear Renee hiss at me in my head. Of course she's right, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt knowing that I will never find love since I am plain and boring. I don't even why I bother; I'll probaly be a virgin for the rest of my life and own a million cats.

I feel the tears starting to build behind me eyes. I try to hold them at bay but it's useless . I feel them starting to run down my face. I turn around and run towards the nearest bathroom, ignoring the others calling my name. I run into the woman's bathroom and lock myself in a stall. Thank God the girls don't come after me; I need to be alone for a few minutes. I don't understnad why Renee gets to me after all this time. I haven't talked to her in years and it feels like she's there whispering these harsh words in my ear.

I feel better after my cry, thank goodness Alice and Rose put waterpoof mascara on me tonight, otherwise I'd have racoon eyes. I unlock the stall, wash my hands and face to cool off for a minute before I head back to where the others are waiting for me.

I turn the corner and bump into something hard, again I instantly know it's Edward, I guess he followed after me when I ran to the bathroom to cry my eyes out.

"Hey are you okay? Did I say something wrong back there? If I did I'm sorry," He rambles on.

"Yeah, I'm okay and no you didn't anything wrong. I'm just emitional. It's a girl thing, you know we tend to cry over the stupidest things." I laugh, trying to make things light but I don't think it worked since it looks like he doesn't believe me. Thankfully he let's it go and doesn't say ask anything further.

We head back to the group and Edward grabs my hand, and twining our fingers together. I just can't help the little that escapes me. His hand fits so perfectly with mine, it's like we were made for each other. Edward must have heard me because he looks at me and smiles, and as on cue, I blush.

We get to the group and the girls grab me and pull me into a hug. "Bella, are you okay?" Rose whispers.

"Yeah I am okay, I just got emotional for some reason, must be P.M.S." I lie because I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now.

Rose gives me a poined look but she drops it. She knows when I'm ready to talk about it I'll come to her. She knows me better than anyone, well except maybe Alice.

"Are we ready to gamble, because I am starting to feel lucky," Angela laughs while rubbing her hands together. We laugh with her because she's just adorable.

"Yes please, let's go. We will meet up later. Everyone has their phones right? Just in case," Rose asks, we all nod.

"Yeah we've got it, now come on Rosie, let's go please," Emmett whined. I laugh because the look on his face reminds me of a kid about to go into a toy store or open presents on Christmas Day.

Edward grabs my hand again and twines our fingers together. I look up at him and my breath hitches. He is so handsome, plus his eyes are so shiny and green, I can't help the big grin that spreads across my face. He grins stupidly back at me and squeezes my hand.

"So, where to my lady?" Edward asks in a horrible fake British accent.

I laugh because he's just so damn cute. "Let's go play some blackjack. I hope you're ready to lose, because I'm pretty good," I tease.

"Psh! Bring it on! I can hold my own, thank you very much. Espically growing up with Emmett and Jasper, they liked to gamble too," he teases.

I roll my eyes at the Mr. Cocky who is starting to emerge. Not that I'm complaining, I am enjoying our banter back and forth, it feels right. It doesn't hurt that he's sexier when he's being cocky.

"Come on, let's go get a drink, I need on after my crying spell earlier," I pull him to the bar.

We both order a shot of tequila because I need something strong tonight. I also order a Cosmo and Edward orders a beer before we head to the blackjack tables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight all of it belongs to Stephanie Meyers :). Thanks again to my lovely beta EIfelwr for making my story lovely :)**

**Bpov**

Edward and I left the bar to head over to the blackjack tables. Again he's holding my hand and it feels really nice. We've been playing twenty questions since leaving the bar. I'm sure we've asked more than twenty questions, but I don't think he was paying attention. How else are you supposed to get to know someone else you ask questions? Plus it doesn't help that we've both been drinking alot of alcohol. I hope that I haven't embarrassed myself over anything I've said because honestly, I don't remember what he's asked me and how I've answered. I feel really comfortable around him, it's almost like we've know each other for years instead of a couple of hours.

We finally get to the blackjack tables and sit down to play. Of course like I warned Edward, I'm kicking his butt. I tried to tell him, but Mr. Cocky thought he could beat me and now he's paying for it. I have a feeling he isn't very upset about losing.

The cocktail girl comes up and asks for our drink order. "What can I get you handsome?" I think she tried to sound sexy and seductive but she sounds like she has a frog in her throat. It doesn't help that she's trying to push her fake boobs in Edward's face. I can't help but feel jealous because I thought he liked me and he's letting this hoochy rub up against him like a bitch in heat.

I can't believe I'm jealous. Where in the world are these feelings coming from? I've never been jealous of another woman before. Well if you can even call her a woman. These feelings are forgein to me and I don't know how to react. What is it about this man who brings this side out of me? I didn't know it even existed.

"Umm...I'll just have a beer. Bella, what do you want to? Edward asks.

I bite my bottom lip before I answered. "Um, rum and coke please."

The cocktail girl leaves, but not before whispering something in Edward's ear. I am trying so hard to fight the tears that are threating to fall. I notice that the game is over so I get up and leave. Edward must have noticed because he calls after me, but I ignore him. I try to walk faster but quickly catches up. He grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"Bella, where are you going? I thought we were playing some blackjack."

"Well, I am done so you can go back to that cocktail waitress you were flirting with," I spat "Edward if you want to go with her it's fine. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter." The tears are so close to falling. I have to get out of here, but Edward tightens his hold on my arm.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I wasn't flirting with her. She was all over me. You were there, you saw it." He shakes his head.

"Well you looked pretty cozy to me. Especially when she went to leave and whispered something in your ear."

"Bella," Edward sighs and shakes his head. "Esme would have my behind if she ever found out I was disrespectful to a woman. No matter what, I am always to be a gentleman."

"Who is Esme? Is she your girlfriend?" I asked, annoyed

Edward starts laughing really loud. Thank God the noise is loud or people would be staring at us.

"Bella, Esme is my momma."

Now I feel like a total idiot. I bet my face is fire engine red from the instant blush.

"Oh." That's all I can say because what else do you say after you made a fool of yourself? "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he says blushing a little himself. "I've never had a girlfriend before. So far the only girls i've been interested in only want to be with me because of my last name or because I'm a doctor."

God, could he be any cuter with that blush of his? I can't believe he's never had a girlfriend before. He's so hot,caring, and sweet I've only known him for a hew hours and I already feel myself falling in love with him. Which is stupid since I don't really know him but God, everything about him feels right. I push that thought to the back of my mind.

"I've never had a boyfriend before either," I said softly. "I've always been quiet and shy, and I've had my nose stuck in a book. I never liked to go out and party and be around boys like Rose. Renee, our mom, always kept trying to get me to go out and be more social, but I've always preferred to be at home reading or studying. It used to piss her off. She would always put me down, telling me I'm never gonna be good enough for a boyfriend since I've never had one. She would tell me all the time that I'm plain and boring that's why I didn't have any friends."

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward reached up and cupped my face to wipe away the tears with his thumbs.

"Bella, you aren't plain. You are beautiful. I've never a more beautiful woman than when I saved you from the creep at the bar." He gave me his crooked grin and I snorted. Yeah, that was real lady like.

"I am plain. I have boring brown hair and eyes, not to mention I'm whiter than Casper," I said. "Plus when you have a sister like Rosalie, it's hard to feel good about yourself when all the guys are all over her."

"Well, I think you are alot prettier than Rosalie," he says.

God this guy must be blind because Rose is every man's wet dream. She's tall and her corn silk blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"You mean to tell me you don't think Rosalie is beautiful?" I asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say she wasn't beautiful. I just said that I thought you were prettier. Plus I prefer brunettes." I roll my eyes.

"So you've never dated anyone?" I ask.

"Well I dated a family friend Sarah. We went out on a few dates, nothing serious thankfully, because I found her in bed with another man. I only dated her to make my mom happy. She always thought we'd make a perfect couple, but now she has second thoughts." He laughs like it's no big deal for someone to find the person they're "dating" in bed with someone else.

Gosh, this handsome man has been through so much. Yet he's still such a gentleman. I can't believe no one has snatched him up yet. Whoever does capture his heart will be one lucky lady. I'm a little jealous. Jealous? Whoa, wait a minute, where did that come from?

I can't possibly be jealous over whoever is going to catch Edward's heart since I don't know her and I don't know Edward that well. It's not like anything will happen between us anyways. I'm really starting to think that I am losing my mind.

"Bella,?" I shake my head to clear my mind.

"Did you say something? Sorry I spaced out there for a moment." I blush.

Edward laughs and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. "Where were you just now? You looked like you were a million miles away."

I blush deeper. "Oh I was just thinking, sorry. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes."

"You are so beautiful when you blush. I love it," Edward murmers.

I stare at him with my mouth hanging open for a minute. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Why would this God like creature think I'm beautiful?

"Because you are smart,funny,kind,loving and passionate. Should I go on?"

Gosh, this guy really is a charmer. I almost believe he thinks I'm beautiful. Almost because no one besides my family and friends have called me beautiful, and I only think they call me that because they feel obligated too.

"Bella," Edward whispers loud enough for me to hear him. "I think I might kiss you," he says staring into my eyes like he's trying to see down to my soul.

"Okay," I whisper

I mean what am I supposed to say? No? This gorgeous guy wants to kiss me. I really don't fee like saying no to him. I feel this indescribable pull towards him. Yep I think I'm falling in love with Edward. God I hope I am not setting myself up for heartache.

Edward leans down so he's level with my lips. I can feel his warm breath on my face. He leans in closer and slowly he brushes his lips against mine, so softly it feels like a whisper. He pulls back before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine, a littler harder this time. I can't believe how perfectly his lips feels against mine and how soft they are.

I deepen the kiss by brushing my tongue against his bottom lip and silently asking permission. He grants me access by opening his mouth. As soon has his tongue meets mine I'm i heaven. I can't stop the moan that erupts deep within me. He slows the kiss down and after a minute pulls back and rests his forehead against mine, both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow," I whisper.

Edward chuckles softly. "Wow in deed." He gives me that damn crooked smile. I swear her knows what it does to me.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving." I suggest.

We head over to the food court, hand in hand. After we both grab some food, we head to the tables and dig in. As we eat we talk and get to know more about each other. I learned that he's a pediatric surgeon and just moved to Seattle from Chicago. And to make it a small world, Edward and his brother Emmett are going to be working at the same hospital as me. Their other brother, Japser is a lawyer and their friend Ben, who they've been friend with since they were all kids is a soccer coach at a school in Seattle. He also told me he is twenty-eight, so he's only a year older than me and much to my astonishment, him and Emmett are twins.

Rose and I have known Alice and since we were kids too. Now I know a lot of people grow up together and still are friends but this just seems weird. Edward's parents are still living in Chicago, but are preparing to move to Seatlle to be closer to their boys.

I told him how I helped a neighbor deliever her baby, since the ambulance didn't get to us in time, and that was why I wanted to become an OB/GYN. I also told him how I was born and raised in Forks but moved to Seattle to attend college. Of course he had to tease me about the name of my hometown, but he didn't do it to be mean he was just playing around. I could tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he wasn't being mean.

I love hearing him laugh. His eyes light up like the sun when he laughs. I have to make sure I get to hear him laugh more ofter.

I don't know how long we sat there talking, but when I looked at my watch it was two-thirty in the morning. Gosh, no wonder I was getting sleepy and couldn't stop yawning.

Edward chuckles and grabs my hand. "Come on beautiful, let's get you up to bed."

We head to the elevators while I text the girls to let them know I am going to bed. As we were waiting for the elevator I felt Edward's eyes on me, I turned and Edward leans down and kisses me. Gahh his lips are amazing and I involunitarily let out a whimper as he pulls back. He laughs, causing me to blush.

The elevator doors open and we walk in. "What floor are you on?" Edward asks.

I stutter out. "U. Um we are in the penthouse, not by choice believe me, but Alice wouldn't have it any other way."

He chuckles again and says, "That's ok, we have a penthouse back at our hotel."

"I don't usally spend money like this, but I didn't have any other choice since it was Alice's money that paid for it."

The elevator dings and we walk out. Edward leads me to my door like the gentleman he's been all night long. He leans down and softly kisses me again.

"I had fun tonight, thanks for sticking with me." I smile up at him.

"I had fun too. I'm sure we'll see each other again tomorrow, if the girls have anything to do with it. So do you wanna get some brunch in the morning?" He asks.

"Sure, I'd like that." We exchange number and he leans down once more and kisses me before turning and leaving. I watch him until the elevator doors close. I sigh, and unlock the door and head to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to apologize for this chapter taken so long to come out. I've kinda had the case of writers block. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Thanks to my wonderful new Beta Eifeltwr. She has taken me under her beta wing, hehe. I also wanted to say I'm sorry if I got anything wrong in this chapter about the helicopter ride. I've never been to Vegas, so please forgive me.**

**Bpov.**

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face. I groan and roll over, glancing at the alarm clock perched on the night stand. Crap it's already eleven-thirty am. I'm surprised Alice barged into my room yet. I guess her, Rose and Angela stayed out longer than I did. I roll out of bed and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to empty my bladder. Once I'm finished I head to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

I watch as the coffee starts to brew. While I'm waiting I decide to grab my phone and check to see if Edward has texted me yet. I head back to the kitchen, phone in hand and am shocked to see Angela slouched at the table cradling her head in her hands.

"Good morning, sunshine," I say as I grab two coffee mugs. Ang only groans in responce.

I laugh at her. "Long night, Ang?"

"You have no idea. I'm never drinking that much again." I giggle because it's unlike Angela to get drunk. Well, except when we all went out for her 21st birthday.

We sit in comfortable silence sipping our coffee. I use this time to try and wake up, while Angela nurses her hangover. After we've both inhaled our second cip of coffee Rose and Alice shuffle out of their rooms, looking like death. I stiffle a laugh and make them some coffee.

After I sit back down my phone vibrates in my robe pocket. I pull it out and see it's from Edward. I'm doing a happy dance on the inside, wasn't sure he would call me...well text me. I look up and see the girls aren't paying attention so I read it really quick.

**Good Morning. Are you awake?-E**

I reply quickly while the girls are still half asleep.

**Good Morning to you too. I am awake-B**

**Wanna meet up for some grub? I'm starving and I'm sure my brothers and Ben wouldn't mind some food to absorb the alcohol in their bodies. -E**

I laugh quietly, but I guess not quietly enough, because I had three pairs of eyes glaring at me. I shake my head and try to hide my smile as I turn my attention back to my phone.

**Sure I'd like that. How about I talk to the girls and see what their plans are and I'll get back to you. -B**

I look back up and Alice quirks her eyebrow at me. I know that look, she's silently asking who I'm talking too or should I say texting.

I clear my throat and all the girls look up again. "So, that was Edward he wants to know if we want to go have brunch with him, his brothers and Ben.

Normall they all would've squealed, especially Alice, but I guess they're too hungover. I get up and head to my room to change out of my pajamas. I riffle through my clothes, but haven't got a clue what to wear. I finally settle on a pair of light blue jean capris and purple tank top. I grab my purple bra and panties and get dressed. Once I'm dressed I head to the bathroom and apply some eyeliner and lipgloss, and straighten my hair. I declare myself ready and walk to the living room. Angela is the only one there. Go figure. Rose and Alice will at least be another thirty minutes.

"So Bella, what's going on with you and Edward?" Ang asks.

"Um nothing, we're just friends, just two people are getting to know each other. Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I saw you playing tonsil hockey with him last night."

I blush and laugh at her. "Tonsil Hockey? Really Angela, are we in middle school again? Seriously though, um...yeah it was completely unexpected. We were talking and he said he wanted to kiss me, so I said yes." I know my face is probaly beet red by now.

Ang laughs, "That's okay Bella, I think he's hot and you should totally take a chance on him. I haven't ever seen you this happy."

"Thanks Angela. Now I just gotta figure out how to avoid the million questions Rose and Alice are gonna throw my way."

"Good luck with that. I already had mine," She teases. Gah, she's a brat.

Oh well, I guess I'll deal with the questioning when it comes. Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't hassle me. Psh! Yeah right, this is Alice and Rose we're talking about.

While we're waiting on the two diva's I text Edward to let him that the girls and I would love join them for breakfast. Well..brunch or something since it's like almost one in the afternoon.

Finally Alice and Rose come out looking like supermodels as usal and we grab our things and head over to meet the boys at IHop, since they serve breakfast all day long. The boys are already seated and the hostess walks us back to their table.

Rose and Alice saunter up to Jasper and Emmett and shove their tongues down each other's throats. That's interesting I didn't know they were an item now. I shouldn't be surprised though, usually when Rose and Alice see something they like they don't waste any time getting what they want.

I look over and quirk an eyebrow at Ang, she shakes her head and laughs, and sits next to Ben. They give each other a little peck on the lips.

"Good Morning Ben, Edward." I say as I walk over to sit next to Edward.

Edward stands up and kisses my cheek before he pulls my chair out for me. I blush and whisper my thanks. No one has ever done that for me before.

"Good Morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank God I didn't wake up with a raging headache and a hang over like these three did. I know when to quit drinking." I smirked at the girls

Rose and Alice flip me the bird and Ang rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. We all laugh then pick up our menus to decide what we want to eat just as the waitress comes over.

"Hi, my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some coffee or juice?"

"Yes, can we get four cups of coffee, two glasses of milk and two glasses of orange juice please?" I ask her.

"Can you make that eight cups of coffee? I think we're all gonna need it this morning," Edward laughs.

"Yeah, I'd like a glass of water, too," Emmett says.

"So, we have eight cups of cottee, two orange juices, two glasses of milk and a glass of water?" Amber asks.

"I think that's right." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

As Amber walks away I notice that she seems to be adding more sway to her hips than she did when she came. Now if only the other knew what they wanted she wouldn't have to make a half dozen trips. But no. we have to wait. Yeah, I'm cranky because I'm hungry, so sue me.

Finally she comes back with our drinks and she takes our order. I just know that this bill is going to be exepensive with all the food the boys are getting. You'd think they'd never been fed.

"I'll put that right in for you. Just let me know if I can get you anything at all." She licked her lips and pushed out her fake boobs, her eyes trained soley on Emmett.

I think I heard Rose growl because the waitress's eyes bugged, she straighten up and scuried off. I couldn't help laughing so hard. I've never known Rose to go all cavewoman on a man.

"What? That bitch was hitting on Emmett! She needs to back off because he's mine and her little skank ass is never going to have a chance with him."

Yeah, I was in tears from laughing so hard. Rose smiled sweetly at me and joined the rest of us in a fit of laughter.

"That's right, laugh it up bitches; you know you'd do the exact same thing is some skank was hitting on your man right in front of you," Rose said.

I blushed because Edward isn't my man. We are just friends because our friends are split into couples, so he's stuck hanging out with me.

"Damn straight, no one is taking my man from me," Alice and Angela say at the same time. We all started laughing again.

The waitress brings our food and we all dig in. It was silent at the table, the only thing you could hear was our silverware hitting the plates and the other people in the restaurant.

Angela finally broke the silence. "What's the agenda for today Alice?"

"Well I wanna go shopping, then go and gamble some more,"

I silently groan, I hate shopping.

"How about we shop a little, then hang out by the pool for a while. I'd really like to try and get some sun before Phantom of the Opera tomorrow night. We can always gamble later tonight since the casino's are open 24/7," Rose suggests.

I love Rose more now than I think I ever did before. I shoot her a grateful glance and smile. She smiles back and winks.

"Boys, you did get your tickets right? I told you to get them before they sold out," Alice reminds as she points her fingers at them.

I laugh at the look on the boy's face. Alice might be small but she can be scary sometimes.

"Yes darlin', we got the tickets last night. We got lucky the section was almost sold out, we bought the last four tickets in the row," Jasper explains.

Alice squeals and jumps into Jasper's lap. We laugh at her. Jasper leans foward and kisses her temple. They are so cute together.

"Hey I've got an idea, how about we take a helicopter ride over Hoover Dam? I've always wanted to see it," I suggested, hopping to get out of this shopping trip all together.

"That's a great idea, Bells. I'd like to see it too. but I don't know about the helicopter ride though," Ang laughs nervously

"Don't worry babe, I'll hold your hand the whole time," Ben tells Angela and she visibly relaxes.

Wow he must have some power over her because she's had a fear of flying. Even on the plane we had to get her a stiff drink to calm her down.

"How about we do couples? Alice and Jasper can go first, then Ben and Angela, Emmett and I and lastly Edward and Bells." Rose suggests.

I glare at Rose because she knows Edward wouldn't want to be stuck in a helicopter with plain old boring me.

Edward must be able to read my mind because just as that thought passes through my mind, he leans over and whispers in my ear, "That sounds romantic doesn't it? I hope I can hold your hand while we're up there. Acutally, I wanna hold your hand now." I shiver because his hot breath against my skin feels amazing.

Edward reaches down and grabs my hand lacing our fingers together. My face is hot and my heart feels like it's going to bust right out of my chest. What is this man doing to me?

We finish our breakfast and Edward pays the bill, before I can protest. He places his finger over my lips and says, "Please Bella let me spoil you. Plus I'm not just paying for you, I'm paying for everyone else too." He smirks at me

Gah, that stupid handsome man knows how to get to me. "Fine, but I'm paying next time," I huff.

"Thanks for brunch, Edward," The girls say, each of them giving me a pointed look.

I blush even more and say, "Thank you Edward for brunch it was delicious."

He kisses my temple and says, "Your welcome, love."

I think my face is going to be permanetly red if I can't stop this blushing.

We leave the restaurant and to head to the hotel to book our helicopter rides. I'm neverous would be an understatement. Not that I'm scared of the helicopter ride itself it's I know I know Edward is only being nice to me because our friends are paired up. I'm defenitley not Edward's type. I've seen the women whe've tried to get his attention since we've been here. Some of them are skanky and some are beautiful. Of course he just ignored them since I was with him, however I'm sure he would be all over them had he not been stuck babysitting me.

"Edward, you know just because our siblings and friends are together doesn't mean you have to be stuck with me. I'm sure you'd rather be with some of the women who have been ogling you everywhere we go." I said, trying to get him off the hook.

"You think I'm being forced to be around you? Just because our friends are together doesn't mean I'm being forced to stick around."

"Well yeah, you'd be left out otherwise. I'm sorry you're stuck here with me."

"Bella," Edward sighs." I...just because our friends are together doesn't mean I'm stuck hanging out with you." He pauses then continues "I wanna hang out with you. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. I enjoy your company."

I blush of course, because I enjoy his company too.

I smile shyly at him. "I enjoy your company too. It feels like I've known you forever. Plus you're easy to talk too and I feel a pull towards you."

He gives me his crooked grin and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together. "I feel the same pull too. I don't know what it is but I'm willing to find out."

I'm glad we're out on the balcony and no one can hear our conversation. Alice was on the phone making our reservations for the helicopter rides, which are going to be at sunset. Rose,Angela, Ben and Emmett were in the living room.

Alice has been on the phone for a while. I begin to wonder what the evil little pixie is up too. Just as that thought enters my mind the pixie herself dances out of her bedroom.

Edward and I head back into the hotel room and take a seat on the floor since all the seats are taken.

"Okay, so I've made reservations for us to fly over the Hoover Dam at sunset."

"Duh Alice, we already knew that," Emmett said causing us all to laugh except for Alice.

"Well I am just letting you know it's offical now, Emmett," Alice pouts

"Oh Ali, that sounds so romantic. It's good thing we all have our boys, huh?" Rose says as she winks at me. I feel my cheeks heat up again and Edward pulls me to his side.

They laugh at me, traders. They call themselves my friends? I huff and cross my arms over my chest and bring the pout out. Of course all this does is make them laugh harder.

"Oh come on Bells, you know we love you. You are just so easy to tease," Angela giggles before coming over and hugging me. I hug her back because I can never stay mad at them. Plus I was never mad.

"Come on girls, let's go get ready for our helicopter ride!" Alice squeals.

"Um Alice, it's only two in the after noon we have a while before the sun sets," I reason.

"Bella, we need to get ready now. Actually we're gonna go down to the spa and get buffed. We need to look hot for our men."

"Alice, that's a great idea. We can get mani and pedi's too while we're down there too." Rose says excitedly

"Bells, Ang, come on...please...it's gonna be fun, I promise," Ali insists, throwing in her pout for good measure.

GAH! Why did she have to bring out the pout? I look at Ang and she's smiling.

"Ugh fine, let's go."

The girls squeal with excitement. As we link arms. I look over to Edward and find him beaming at me.

As if right no cue I feel my cheeks heat up and the butterflies attack my stomach. Who knows, maybe something good will come out of all this, I sure really hope so, if not I'm going to get my heart broken. Especially since I really think I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

On the way to the hotel spa Alice calls and let's them know we're coming.

A few hours later, I've been poked,pradded and waxed in some places that never see the sun. Yep, that's right the evil little pixie known as Alice made me get my fu fu waxed along with my eyebrows.

I'm currently sitting in massage chair with my three girls while getting mani's and pedi's, and sipping on mimosas, compliments of the spa.

"Alice, I can't believe you talked me into getting my fu fu waxed. That crap hurt like no one's business," I whined.

"Yeah Alice, I think I'm gonna have to agree with Bells on this one. That junk did hurt." Ang agrees.

Come on you two it wasn't that bad. Quit being such babies." That comment came from my lovely sister Rosalie Lilian Swan.

I glare at Rose and Alice but they aren't affected by it. I huff, since it's done and over with. Angela spends her time laughing at us. I give in and start laughing too love them and couldn't ask for a better sister or friends.

The four of us are all beautified, and as much as I hate to admit it, I had fun. I like having my girly bits nice and clean even though it hurt like a mo fro.

We headed back up to our hotel room where the boys are waiting for us. They left after us to go back to their hotel to change. Alice gave them one of our room keys so they could get back in. When we walked into our suite the boys were watching some kind of sports game on the T.V. and yelling at it.

I look over at the girls and they roll their eyes as we head to prospective rooms to get ready. Apparently Alice wants to go clubbing again after our helicopter rides so we're to dress up. Alice follows me into my room to pick out my outfit, since apparently I'm not capable of dressing myself. Her words not mine.

"Alice, I can dress on my own you know. All the clothes I have with me are the ones you made me pack. Now go and let me get dressed by myself," I huff and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, but you better look hot or I'm bringing you back in here and making you change."

"Deal." I smirk because she won't have to make me change. I know exactly what I'm going to wear and it's defintely Alice approved. After all, she designed all my clothes.

I grab my midnight blue halter top dress out of my closet. I love this dress, it has sequins along the top to make it sparkle and be a little more flirty, at least that's what Alice told me.

I grab the death traps Alice calls shoes and put them in my bag. I'm wearing flats for the helicopter ride; I'll put them on when we head to the club. I head out to the front room and stop dead in my tracks. Edward is lounging on the couch looking like sex on legs.

He's wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that look almost black and hanging low on his hips, a dark blue button up,which curiously is the same shade as my dress, the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows exposing his gorgeous forearms. I finally meet his eyes and his smirk tells me he know I'm checking him out. He's got that sext crooked smile on his face, and I of course blush furiously.

I take notice that he's checking me out too. Hmm could he really think I'm pretty? Ugh of course not, he's just being polite.

Edward walks to me and brushes a kiss along my cheek before whispering in my ear, "Bella, you look stunning tonight. Blue looks amazing against your pale skin." His hot breath sends shivers down my spine. He pulls back and smirks. Little punk knew exactly what he was doing.

"Thanks," I squeak, then clear my throat,"You don't look bad yourself, Cullen."

He doesn't get a chance to respond as our friends come out of their rooms. Wow, they all look wonderful. Rose is wearing a mid-thigh skin, tight leopard print halter dress and black stilettos. Her hair is pulled up into a half twist. She looks fabulous.

Alice is wearing a knee length black strapless dress that's covered in sequins. Her hair is the same as it always is short and spiky. She has a pair of red stilettos that add to her short stature.

Angela is wearing a black and white single sleeved dress, and a pair of black heels. Though her shoes aren't as high as Rose and Alice's she still looks stunning.

"How the hell can you get away with not wearing seven inch heels, but I can't? I only get to wear flats during the helicopter ride, then I've gotta wear the death traps," I whine as I glare at the girls.

Angela smirks at me but doesn't say anything. Stupid brat, she totally sucks.

"Ya'll suck you know what?" I stuck my tongue out at them.

I feel Edward wrap his arms around my waist and he whispers, "I think you'd look sexy in heels. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall."

GAH! What is this man doing to me? His voice is pure sexy. I rub my legs together a little in responce.

Someone cleared their throat and I look up to see it was Emmett. He has a big goofy grin on his face. I roll my eyes, but can still feel my face is still on fire.

Emmett, Jasper and Ben are basically wearing the same thing, dark wash jeans with a shirt to match their girl's dress. I have a feeling the little pixie had something to do with that.

We leave the hotel room and head for the elevator. We rented a huge SUV to fit the eight of us comfortably. Alice thankfully got one that had a GPS so we'll know where we're going. It's supposed to take us forty-five minutes but with Alice behind the wheel it only takes us twenty minutes.

"Good God, woman! Do you always drive like a mad woman? Or are you just trying to kiss us all?" Emmett screamed from the back row.

"Oh, she always drives like this. You get used to after a while. The first time Alice got her license and car, Bella, Ang and I decided to ride to school with her. I was nerver more scared in my life. For about three months after Bella refused to get into the car if Alice was driving. Angela actually jumped out of the car and kissed the ground, while I gave Alice the third degree," Rose explains

We all laugh at Alice while she pouts, but soon she's laughing along with us.

We all climb out of the SUV and head towards where the helicopter pilot is waiting for us.

"Hi, my name is Mark and I'll be your pilot and tour guide tonight. This is my co-pilot Andy." The pilot greets us.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett, Ben Edward, Rosalie, Angela and Bella."

"So, you siad on the phone you are wanting to go in pairs? Who's going first?" he asks.

"That would be Jasper and I. Then Ben and Angela, Emmett and Rose and last but not least Edward and Bella." Alice smiles.

"Okay, well since there are so many of you why don't we go ahead and get started? The sun is starting to set. The ride is about forty-five minutes long." We all nod and Alice and Jasper follow the pilots to the helicopter.

I'm so exicted, I've never been on helicopter before. I think this will be the longest wait of my life. Especially since there are three other couples ahead of me.

Rose, Angela and I are practically with excitement. I think we've been friends with Alice way to long. I giggle to myself, but I guess it wasn't a quiet giggle since everyone is looking at me weird.

"What are you giggling about over there, Swan?" Ang asks.

"I was just thinking that we've been friends with Alice way too long. Look at us, we're almost vibrating with excitement, exactly like Alice," I answer

"Yeah I know right, we need to cut the little pixie loose," Rose says trying not to laugh but loses the battle and laughs.

"Poor Alice, she'd beat our ass if she knew you said that." I tease, and Ang nods in agreement

After I said I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my middle. If it wasn't for the electrical current flowing through my entire body right now I'd be screaming my head off.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Edward asks as he rest his chin on top of my head.

"Bella was just saying that we are acting like Alice since we're so exicted we're vibrating. Alice does that all the time when she's exicted about something," Rose explains, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I noticed that th other day. It kinda looks like she's jonsing for a drug fix or she's had too much caffeine," Emmett snickers.

"That's just Alice, she's ten times worse if you ever give her coffee," Angela says with a laugh.

We continue to chat for a while and before I know it's Alice and Jasper are back.

"So how was it? Was it as beautiful as you thought it would be?" I ask and the girls nod their heads too.

Alice squeals, "OMG! It was better than I ever imagained."

"I agree with Alice, it was breathtaking, but I don't want to ruion it for you. Ben and Angela, you're next," Jasper drawls.

After Ben and Angela left we all sat chitchatting, getting to know each other better.

Emmett is the oldest, the Jasper who we found out was adopted by the Cullen's when he was in middle school. His parents had died in a car accident and since Jasper's parents and the CUllen's were best friends they'd agreed to adopt Jasper if anything happened to them.

Edward is the youngest, like me. Ben is their best friend and has been since they were all in diapers. No wonder our group gets along so well, we have so much in common.

Ben and Angela come back with wistful looks on their faces, kind of like the looks that Jasper and Alice had when they got back.

I can't wait until it's our turn to go. Rose and Em are next and then finally Edward and I. I just wish it'd hurry up; I've never been so impatient in my life.

I hear snickers coming from behind me and see that it's Edward. I throw him a dirty look which only makes me him laugh.

"Come on love; settle down, we're next. It shouldn't be too much longer," Edward said while holding me tighter.

GAH! I love this man so much even though it's only been two days. My body melts into his. We're a perfect fit.

"I know, I'm just so excited. I've never been on a helicopter let alone ride in one over the Hoover Dam."

Just as I said that I heard the helicopter and I couldn't stop the squeal that came from my mouth. It's finally our turn.

The gang was laughing at me. What the hell is this, laugh at Bella day? I'm too excited to care though. The sun was at a perfect spot in the sky for our last ride.

"Oh my goodness that was absolutely breathtaking. It's so much better than what everyone was saying," Rose rambles on. I tuned her out, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Edward grabs my hand and laces our fingers as we head to the helicopter. Luckily the piliot had shut it off after he'd landed. I've always been kind of scared of the blades spinning.

Edward, ever the gentlemen, helped me up into the helicopter making sure I didn't show my goods to everyone in the process He then climbed in after me.

We got seated and buckles as the pilot gaves us headphones to help block out the noise and hear him talk.

The chopper than lifted off, I held Edward's hand the whole time. I glanced at him, he was mirroring my own huge grin, only his was crooked just like I love

It was so beautiful up here. I've flown in a plane a few times, but this is a hundred times better than looking out a little square window.

"We are now flying over the Hoover Dam," Pilot Mark says.

I can't keep the smile off my face as Pilot Mark gives us details about the Hoover Dam. Everyone was right, this is spectacular. I'll have to make sure I thank Alice for paying for the this chance of a lifetime

Edward squeezes my hand and I turn to look at him. He leans over and kisses me chastely at first, then he deepend it a little at a time, I guess he's testing the waters. After we break apart my face is flushed and I'm sure it's not from my blush, it was from that kiss. This has been an amazing trip so far. I really need to thank the girls for dragging my behind out here.

We head back to where the rest of the gang is waiting for us. I can't believe the forty-minutes is up already.

We land and Edward climbs out first and he helps me out. Just as I put my feet on the ground the girls come over to steal me away from Edward.

"So how was it?"

"Wasn't it so romantic?"

"Did Edward kiss you?"

"Whoa girls, calm down!" I laugh

"To answer your question Alice, not it was so much better than I thought it would be."

"Angela, yes it was very romantic. I couldn't have picked a better thing to do than watch the sunset over the Hoover Dam. Ya'll know you were there too." I laugh

"Of course we were silly but now answer the damn question SWAN! Did Edward kiss you?" Rose demanded

"Yes!" They all started squealing

"GIRLS CALM DOWN!" I shout. "It's not the first time he's kissed me, Angela you should know this, remember you were the one who saw us kissing the first time."

"What? He kissed you before and you ddin't tell us? Why Bella?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't think it was a big deal, but now I think it is since kissed me again."

"Of course he likes you Bella, you should see the way that boy looks at you. We all see it," Rose says.

I shrug and don't say anything. I'm just going to go with the flow. If something happens between us then so be it.

"Okay let's go, I'm ready to par-tay," Alice yells before walking away. I'm guessing to gather up the boys.

We all climb back into the SUV, this time Rose is drivning and head to the club. This should be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yep I am finally updating lol. Sorry just haven't really been in the mood to write. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me as I write this story 3 y'all.**

We head back to the hotel and park the car. We're going to club Tao that's located in our hotel. I'm just hoping there isn't another incident at this club like there was at the last one. I've got Edward with me this time so hopefully the creeps will back off.

Just like last night Rose got us into the club without having to wait in line. We walk in and find a table. We have to push two tables together so that we could all fit. Us girls hold the tables while the guys go and gets our drinks.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Edward asks.

"A cosmo for me pleae," I answer

"I want a mojito please light on the mint." Angie says.

"I'll take an appletini." Rose says

"I want a frozen strawberry daquiri please." Alice says sweetly as she's the last one to order.

"So, we have a cosmo for Bella, Angela wants a mojito, an appletini for Rose and last but not least a frozen strawberry daquiri for Alice. Is that right?" Emmett asks

We all nod in agreement. "Ok you ladies stay here, we'll be back with the drinks."

"I am so excited about tomorrow night. I am so going to take a million pictures of us. You know dad will want to see all the pictures we've taken here of us in Vegas. Also I want to thank you ladies for dragging me out here, it's only been like two days but I'm having so much fun." I said getting a little teary eyed.

"Oh Bells, when are you going to learn to trust me?" Alice asks trying to hold back from laughing. I just shake my head and we all burst out laughing.

"Ok we're back with the drinks. Bella are you ok?" Edward asks after handing me my drink.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just talking to the girls and got a little teary eyed." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

The girls all awww at me and I feel my cheeks heat up and they laugh at me. I just stick my tongue out at them and sip my drink.

The boys take a seat next to their girls and we just sip our drinks and talk for a while. Then "Party Rock Anthem" came on and Rose squeals and jumps up and drags me out to the dance floor. She's loved this song ever since we heard it in the car one day.

The dance floor is packed which I'm not shocked about. This is Vegas after all people wanna party hard. We find a spot on the dance floor and then we are some dancing fools. We're on the dance floor for a few minutes when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and starts grinding up against me. At first I thought it was Edward but it doesn't smell like his cologne. I tense up thinking about what happened last time.

"What's a hot little thing like you doing out here all alone?" I hear a husky familiar voice whisper in my ear. I turn and around and see Jacob Black.

"Jacob Black! Don't you go scaring me like that you ass hole!" I scold him then punch him but he just laughs.

"What the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaim then hug him.

Jacob is my very gay friend from college. We used to hang out all the time. I haven't seen in like four years.

"Oh, I live here now. How are you doing? How's the girls please tell me they're here with you too." I giggle because sometimes I think he can out talk Alice.

"Yes of course the girls are here. They're the ones who dragged me out here. I'm going good just busy you know the hospitial keeps me most of the where's better half?"

"Oh he's around here somewhere. He went to get us some drinks."

"Come on, I'm sure the girls would love to see you. Rose was just here she must've went back to the table."

We leave the dance floor and head over to the table. We get there and the only ones are there is Alice, Angela, Ben and Jasper. I interally roll my eyes because Rosee is probally getting it on with Emmett in a bathroom or dark hallway somewhere.

I clear my throat loudly to get everyone's is the first to look up and her eyes bug out. Next thing I know she's squealing very loudly almost busting our ear drums.

"Oh my God! Jacob Black! I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you since graduation. Where's your hottie? I've missed you!" Alice rambles in while squeezing Jacob as tight as she can.

Jacob chuckles, "Oh honey, I've missed your little energetic fairy self too. As for my hottie-" He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentance because Demetri comes up.

"Is right here Tinkerbell. Now back off my man and no one gets hurt." He teases

We all just laugh at Demetri. We hear another squeal and know that Rose is back.

Rose runs over to Jacob and he picks her up and spins her. How she was running in those shoes I haven't got the slightest idea.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? Bella and I were just talking about you." She says then walks over and hugs Demetri too.

"We live here now. It's our anniversary so Dem and I went to dinner and now we're here clubbing it up. I'm glad we decided to come to this one." Jake says with a wink.

Just then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my leans down and starts kissing my neck leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

Trying to clear my brain I say, "Guys this is Jacob and Demetri we all went to school , Demetri this is Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Ben we met them last night and we all started hanging out."

"MMM yummy, You girls do have some good taste in men." Dem said and then licked his lips while winking at Emmett.

I just busted out laughing at the look on Emmett's face when Demetri did that. I swear it looks like he just threw up in his mouth.

"Demetri Cole Alan Ferendaz! Quit teasing the boys they're not used to you yet." Alice scolds playfully and we all just bust out laughing.

I looked over and saw Dem was pouting. Jake whispers something in his ear and makes the pout go away. I shudder at the thought of what he said.

"I think we need more drinks don't you?" Alice asks everyone.

"Yes we do. Come on Alice and Ang help me with the drinks. Shots for everyone." Rose winks at me. Oh lord what does she have up her sleeve.

"So Bells everyone here seems to be paired up. Are you with that tall hottie with the sex hair talking to Ang? I saw the way he looks at you."

"Yeah Bells how did you tag a hunk like him?" Jake teases.

"Jacob Daniel Black behave!" I laugh and smack him in the chest. I'm sure my face is beat red.

"I was the lucky one to have saved her from some drunk guy who starting to get a little too grabby with her." Edward tells everyone the way we met.

I didn't even know he came back over until now when he said something.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell us? You know we would've been there to help or something." Angie cries

"That's why dad gave you the pepper spray Isabella so you could defend yourself. Why didn't you use it?" Rose demands.

Before I could say anything to defend myself Edward jumped in. "Hey don't talk her like that. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I sure am glad I was." He snapped at Rose.

Rose just stood there with her jaw hanging. No one but Alice has ever put her in her place like Edward did. I am sure my face is a bright shade of red by now from all the attention. But I am glad he was there too.

We all talked and danced for a bit longer. We didn't want to stay out til all hours of the morning since we were going to see the show tomorrow night. We don't want to be all worn out and tired. Knowing Alice she probably as a day full of pampering for us. I think some how she even managed to talk the guys into coming to the spa since I can hear Emmett whining that it's too girly.

The guys walk us to the front of our hotel room since they're across the street. We all say goodnight and head up to our room.

Since it's still pretty early us girls are going to have a slumber party in the living room. We each go to our bedroom and put our jammies on. It's been years since we've done something like that.

Ang and I are the first ones to come out so we get comfy on the couch after we order room service full of junk food. Alice and Rose finally come out of their rooms and they sit on the floor in front of the couch.

Alice is the first to speak. "Are you girls having fun? I know I am. I can't believe we met such hot guys already. Oh my gosh Jasper is so hot" She sighs and we giggle like a bunch of school girls.

"So Ang, Ben is really adorable." I tease and causing her to blush. She's like me we're both extremely shy.

We stayed up for a couple more hours chit chatting and gossiping before we went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over to grab it off the night stand.

"Hello?" I croak out because my throat is dry from just waking up.

"Good Morning love. Did I wake you? I'm so sorry. I thought you'd be awake by now."

I can't help but to giggle at Edward. His stuttering is just too cute. Plus I needed to get up anyways since it's 8:30.

"Yeah but it's ok. I'm surprised Alice hasn't barged in my room to wake me up."

He laughs and it sends a chill through me GAH! What is this guy doing to me?

"You mean Alice isn't awake yet? The one who demanded us to be up by 8 so we could be ready for the spa by 9? That evil pixie is going to get it just wait." He grumbles.

"Why don't you and the boys head on over and I'll make sure the girls are awake and ready so we can all leave here together?"

"Ok sounds good love."

"Oh! By the way how did Alice manage to talk you boys into going to the spa?" I quirk an eye brow even though he can't see me.

He laughs and I can't help but smile. "Well, she threatened bodily harm on Emmett, so the rest of us just agreed."

I snicker because that totally sounds like Alice. She might be small but she's scary at times.

We talk for another minute before we hang up to get ready for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I get out of bed and do my morning routine. Once I was finished and was walking out to the kitchen to get some coffee there was a knock on the door. The girls must have heard it because just as I was about to see who was at the door they were coming out dressed and ready to go.

Rose is wearing a pair of black jean shorts with a baby blue tank top and has her hair in a bun. Alice is wearing a knee length blue skirt with a white sleeveless shirt her hair is the same as it always is short and spikey.

Angela is wearing black capris and a purple tank top. They all look good and here I am still in my pajamas.

Alice must've read my mind "Bella go get dressed and we'll answer the door." I turn on my heel and run to my bedroom to get dressed. I guess Alice snuck into my room when I wasn't looking and picked out my clothes for the day,

Thank God it's nothing fancy just a pair of dark wash jean shorts a green tank top paired with some black ballet flats. Did I mention she even chose my underwear? Ugh all I have to say is she lucky I love her. After I'm finally dressed I walk out of my room and into the living room area of our hotel room.

Edward is the first one to look up and gives me that crooked smile I have grown to love over the past 12 hours. I smile back and feel my cheeks heat up.

I notice then that it's just Edward and I. No one else is here. He must've seen the confused look on my face because he tells me that they already left and are waiting for us down at the hotel spa.

I grab the room key off the table and stick it in my back pocket then Edward and I walk out. He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together. "Is this OK? If you're not comfortable I'll understand."

I smile and feel my cheeks heat up again. "No it's ok. I like it when we hold hands." Nothing else was said as we headed to the spa.

I just love how perfect our hands seem to fit. I sigh and smile. I just can't keep this smile off my face. Edward makes me feel beautiful.

He squeezes my hand as the elevator dings and the doors open and we head towards our friends. I thought maybe he'd let go of my hand when we got to the spa but he didn't.

"Bella! Finally what took you so long?"

"Alice shut up she didn't take that long. You're just being impatient." Wow I never thought Ang would stand up to Alice but we all just laugh since it's all in fun.

We don't have to wait long before get called back. The boys leave us to go get done whatever Alice has ordered them to do. We change into the robes and the spa worker takes us to another room.

"So we're getting mani-pedis first. Then after this we're scheduled to get waxed and I saved our massages for last." Alice informs us on what's on the agenda.

"Sounds good Alice, I am so ready for this massage to ease this tension in my shoulders that or maybe some good ole lovin." Rose says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

We just laugh at her because Rose has always been this crazy. Alice and Rose have been on my case about getting laid for a while now. It gets old after a while. You know just because they have sex casually doesn't mean I want to turn into them. Thank God I at least have on friend who doesn't pressure me about it since she's just like me.

We've all been stressed at work so we are all ready for a massage. The lady takes us to get our mani-pedis and we all get situated to let the pampering begin.

I get comfortable in the chair and put my feet in the water to soak and I sigh. This feels awesome. I hear the girls giggle next to me. Oops, I must've said that out loud. Oh well they should be used to it by now.

We talk about anything and everything as we're getting pampered. I sigh because I have the most amazing friends and sister even though they get on my nerves sometimes, they really know me. They knew I really needed this.

An hour or so later we're done. Our toes and fingers are all pretty. Now that's done we are going to get waxed. Ugh how did I let her talk me into this? Oh wait I never had a choice since Alice didn't tell me until we already got here.

"Ok what's next? Waxing?" Rose asks.

"Yep come on girls let's get all cleaned up down there. I know I am desperate need of a waxing." Alice says and then grabs my hand and pulls me towards another door.

"Fine let's just get this over with. I don't know why I need waxed anyways. I shave and keep it clean down there anyways."

"Just do it and shut up Bella you will feel much better after the waxing. It's better than shaving anyways." My ever so loving sister tells me.

Thirty minutes later I've been poked prodded and waxed in places I never thought I would. I take a look in the mirror and I do have to admit my eyebrows look better other than the redness, but it's not as bad as I've seen some women look like.

"See I told you you would like it. Why do you ever underestimate me Bella? We've been friends for how long? Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"You're right Alice I am sorry but my God my girly bits are screaming at me though. That crap hurt! I so forgot how sensitive that area is."

"I agree with Bella that crap hurt." Ang says

"Ok enough with the whining let's go get our massages so we can meet up with the guys." Rose demands

Another one of the spa workers comes and guides us into the room where we will be getting our massages. The room was dark and was lit with aroma candles and incense flowing through the air.

I turned to look at the girls and they're just amazed as I am with the room. "I don't know about you girls but I am already starting to feel relaxed." Ang whispers like talking in a normal voice would disturb the essence of the room.

We just nod because as soon I walked in it just felt like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders already. The lady shows us to our tables and we lay down to get ready for our massages.

An hour and half later we all feel like mush. Well at least I do. My whole body feels like Jell-O and I just start giggling. Rose looks over and quirks an eye at me.

"I feel like Jell-O my whole body feel likes mush." I giggle again and they all nod.

"Isn't great? I haven't felt this relaxed in I don't know when. I come up with some of the greatest ideas don't you think ladies?" Alice teases and we just roll our eyes but we have to agree with her this was a good idea.

"Come on let's go see the guys. I am sure they're done with getting their stuff done. Plus I am starved let's get some food."

We head back to the lockers and change back into our clothes and grab our things then we head back out to the lobby. We spot them right away and they look nice and relaxed too. I guess that's what a massage will do to you.

As soon as the guys spot us they stand up and of course Rose and Alice go right up to Jasper and Emmett and start making out with them like a bunch of horny teenagers. I

just giggle and Angela clears her throat to get their attention.

"Are we just going to stand here and watch you guys make out like a bunch of horny teenagers or are we going to get some grub and then go shopping?"

"Yeah Alice remember this was all your idea. Now come I am starving and you know how cranky I get when I don't eat." I demand

"Shut up Bellsy! You're just jealous because we can kiss our guys and you're just too shy and chicken to stake claim on Edward." Alice teases and I can feel my cheeks get flaming hot from embarrassment. Not only from her statement about Edward, but she knows I hate that nickname she came up with.

"I agree with Bella I'm starving too." the guys just roll their eyes at Emmett.

"Em you're always starving even after you just get done eating. How mom and dad ever kept food in the house to feed the rest of us I haven't gotten a clue." Edward teases.

I can hear everyone laughing including Angela and she's just as bad as I am. So my mature self comes out and I stick my tongue out at them.

"I don't think you should be laughing too much Angela Webber you're just as bad if not a little worse than me when it comes to being shy." I argue back

"Yeah but I told Ben that I like him and you haven't told Edward you like him now have you?"

"That's ok Edward hasn't told Bella he likes her either. She's all he talked about last night." Everyone laughs but I don't care let them talk.

"OH MY GOD! Let's just go and get some food and forget about this conversation." I say and then storm off

So much for being nice and relaxed. Why are they doing this to me? They're supposed to be my friends and they embarrass me like that? I can feel the tears stinging my eyes as I walk down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bpov**

"Bella wait!" I hear Edward coming after me but I'm too embarrassed to talk to him.

It doesn't take him much longer to catch up to me with his long legs and all. "Hey" he says once he catches up to me.

I don't say anything back I just keep on walking. I don't know where I am going but I walk anyways.

"Hey talk to me" he says then grabs my hand to get me to stop since I still haven't responded back to him.

"What happened back there? Why did you leave like that?"

I still don't say anything. I just keep my head down to scared to look in his eyes.

"Damnit Bella talk to me." He demands but I just keep quiet.

After a minute or so he sighs heavily. Just as I think he's going to leave me alone he starts talking.

"Fine don't talk. That just means you can listen to what I have to say. I won't have to worry about you interrupting me." He takes another deep breath. "Bella here's the deal; I like you I want us to get to know each other. I was so happy that my brother and friends talked me into going to that bar the other night so I could be the one to save you from that drunken guy. I am sorry our friends and family embarrassed you. I yelled at my bone head of a brother before I left. Sometimes he says things without thinking. That used to get him into trouble with my mother all the time."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the thought of Emmett getting scolded by his mother and turning into a little boy again.

"I'm sorry I just up and left like that but they make me so mad sometimes. I know they mean well but sometimes they just need to mind their own business and let me live my life. They just try to butt in way too much. I like you too Edward, maybe a little more than I should right now. I just didn't think you liked me. That you were just pretending to like me since our friends and family seems to be smitten with each other. I hope you're not too mad at me." I sigh

"No I am not mad at you. I understand where you're coming from. I was scared you didn't like me back that was why you ran off so fast. That they were just teasing me saying that you did like me when really you didn't." I scoff at the thought of me not liking him.

"Really? You were scared I wouldn't like you? Have you had your eyes checked lately or looked in the mirror? You're so freaking hot. Every girl young and old you're around notices you. You look like some kind of model or something, like you just stepped out of a magazine or something." I scoff

"Bella the same thing could be said about you. God you're gorgeous. I noticed you and Rosalie were dancing. I kept feeling this pull and it got stronger the closer I got to you."

I feel my cheeks heat up. I've never had anyone tell me I was gorgeous before. Before I could respond he leans in and kisses me. He pulls back to make sure it's ok I nod my head and he presses his lips to mine again. There was no tongue just lips on lips and man is my head starting to spin. I have to hold on to his strong arms for support. He pulls back with that silly crooked grin on his face.

"Come on let's go find the others didn't you mention you were starving?" He teases

I smack his arm playfully. "Shush you I didn't have breakfast this morning because a little pixie was in a hurry this morning."

Edward grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together. "See this feels right doesn't it? I knew it the first time I held your hand at the bar." He looked down and grinned at me.

"I know I love it when you hold my hand. It feels so right."

We get back to the hotel lobby where our group is waiting for us and they all stare at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry we upset you. We were just joking around. You should know by now to never take me seriously with stuff like that." Alice cries and then throws herself at me and hugs me tight like I am going to leave.

"Yeah Bellsy it was all in fun. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rose says.

Angela comes over and it's just one big group hug. After a minute of us hugging for the girls to show me their sorry Emmett whines "Come on enough of this lovey dovey crap! I'm starving."

Just as he finishes his sentence my stomach lets out a big growl and everyone laughs.

"Come on I did some research and there is a buffet we should try at Caesar's Palace."

We all nod and Alice makes arrangements for the spa bill to be put on our hotel bill. She gives the woman all the info she needs and then we're on our way.

It doesn't take long for us to get to get Caesar's Palace. When we walked in all I could think was WOW! This place is amazing. I've never been to Greece before but I am sure this is as close as I'll ever get to seeing Greece.

"Close your eyes Bella you're not allowed to see the naked statue of David. You know since you've never seen a naked man before." My stupid sister comments thinking she's funny.

"Ha ha Rosalie Lilian you're so funny! Not!" I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her. She knows that's not true. I have had a boyfriend.

"That's a girl don't let them get under your skin." Edward whispers behind me. His hot breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine.

"Cold Bella?" He asks with a smirk in his voice.

"Nope" I reply popping the "p" then leaving him behind to catch up with the girls. We make our way to the restaurant. Of course on the way there we stop and play a few slots. We finally make up to the restaurant and surprisingly the line isn't that long. I guess it's because we just missed the lunch crowd since we stopped to play a few slots along the way.

About ten or fifteen minutes later we're up at the hostess desk and we tell them there's going to be eight of us. Of course the hostess that is going to seat us is staring at Emmett. I don't know if it's because she's scared of how big he is or she thinks he's hot. Rose looks at me and I know that look in her eye. She is going to stake her claim. She walks up to Emmett and grabs his hand then whispers in his ear. Knowing my sister it's probably something dirty. I'm probably right since he just got this huge grin on his face. Rose turned around and winked at me and I just shake my head. Those two are perfect for each other.

I guess I was right from Rose's actions and the way the hostess just huffed and stomped off she was trying to hit on Emmett.

Edward sits down next to me. Rose and Emmett sit next to each other too and so does Ben and Angela along with Jasper and Alice. Well, Alice is more sitting in Jasper's lap than on her chair. "You know you are sitting in a chair right? You don't have to be all up in Jasper's lap." Emmett teases

"Shut up Emmett you're just jealous because Rose isn't sitting in your lap." She retorts back.

Before he can respond to Alice the waiter comes over to our table. "Hi my name is Samuel and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Samuel asks

"Well I'll have a beer if you have it I'll take a Guinness please." Edward growls I look over at him and he pulls me closer to him. Why is he acting so weird?

"Yeah make that 3 more beers please and whatever the ladies would like." Jasper says

"Sweet tea for me please." Angela asks she has never been a drinker

"Water with lime please." Rose orders

"I'll take a coke please." I place my order next and Alice is last.

"I want a diet coke."

"Yuck Alice you and your diet cokes blah."

"Shut up Bellsy it's got less sugar in it than your regular coke." I don't know what else to say so I just stick my tongue out at her.

After that the waiter left I look over at Edward and ask "What was that all about a few minutes ago? Why were you so rude to the waiter?"

"Bella he was ogling you. The way he kept staring at you was wrong."

"Edward it's his job to make eye contact with people."

"You just don't see yourself clearly do you?" He mumbles and I just roll my eyes.

The waiter comes back a few minutes later with our drinks.

"The plates will be at the end of each buffet. Do you need anything else?" We all shake our heads no. "Ok I will be back to check on you in a few minutes enjoy your meal."

After he leaves we all get up and head towards where the food is. There are more starting to come in as I notice the hostess sitting more people at empty tables.

I stand next to Alice in line as we wait to get some ham and turkey from the cutting board.

"The place is starting to get busy. Look at all the people who have come in after us." She looked around and nodded.

Finally we are next to get some turkey and ham. Alice and I stick together as we fill our plates with more food. Once we're done we head back to the table.

our heads no. "Ok I will be back to check on you in a few minutes enjoy your meal."

After he leaves we all get up and head towards where the food is. There are more starting to come in as I notice the hostess sitting more people at empty tables.

I stand next to Alice in line as we wait to get some ham and turkey from the cutting board.

"The place is starting to get busy. Look at all the people who have come in after us." She looked around and nodded.

Finally we are next to get some turkey and ham. Alice and I stick together as we fill our plates with more food. Once we're done we head back to the table.

Upon arrival I noticed Emmett had 3 plates full of food. I look over at him and quirk an eye brow at him and giggle.

"What?" I just giggle some more and shake my head.

"I am growing boy Bells! I need my food." He says then gives me a toothy grin and proceeds to dig in.

"That's nothing Bella you should have seen him one day when we were at an all you can eat buffet. He had 6 plates and then went back for more. I thought we were going to get kicked out because he was going to eat all the food. How my parents ever kept food in the house is beyond me." Edward says as he sits down next to me.

We all bust out laughing because even the short time I've known Em I can just imagine that.

That's basically how lunch went. Telling jokes and teasing each other. The waiter came by again to see if we needed anything and to refill our drinks.

Once I am done eating I get up and go to the desert bar. I guess Edward followed me because I could feel his presence as he walked up behind me. It's like a humming or a buzzing feeling I get when he's around.

I turn around and sure enough there's my hot stuff. He smiles at me and then proceeds to grab the chocolate cake I was holding.

"Hey Punk! That was my piece of cake. If you want one get it yourself." I try to take it back but he holds it above his head knowing full well I can't reach it.

I give him my famous pout and puppy dog eyes but he laughs and leans down to kiss my cheek before he saunters off. UGH! Can he be more annoying? Why did he have to take my piece of cake when there's like five other pieces sitting on the counter? I huff and grab another piece and I also grab a couple mini éclairs and head back to the table.

God he is so lucky he's so cute or I would so punch him for stealing my cake. I sit down next to him and hover over my plate of desert so he doesn't try to steal my mini éclairs too. Thank God the rest of the group isn't paying attention and is lost in their conversations because I am sure I look dumb guarding my food. Of course Mr. Steal Bella's chocolate cake is next to me snickering. I shoot him a glare but he ignores it.

He leans over and whispers in my ear. "That was good chocolate cake. Thanks for getting me a piece." Then he kisses my cheek.

I just roll my eyes and pretend his whispering in my ear isn't doing things to my body I didn't recognize. I might be a virgin, but I have fooled around once or twice with my first boyfriend Matt. We didn't last much longer we decided we were better off as friends. Now he's married to a girl we used to go to school with named Stephanie they have 3 beautiful kids.

"So Alice what's next? More gambling?"

Alice got a gleam in her eye. Uh oh this can't be good. "We are going to go shopping. I've seen some really cute shops the past couple days and I want to check them out."

Ok so that's not too bad. I don't mind shopping. I am just dreading shopping with Rose and Alice because they'll drag me into stores I don't want to go into. This time Angie is here so she can be tortured right along with me in those stores.

"Alright ladies you go have fun shopping us guys are going to go play some Black Jack and Poker," Emmett says all excitedly.

"Oh no mister you're coming with us. You boys can help carry our bags." Rose says in a voice she's used a few times with me growing up. I quirk an eye brow at her and she has an evil smirk on her face.

"But Rosie come on! I don't want to go shopping. I want to go play some cards." Emmett whines like a two year old who was told they couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! You will go and you will like it or I will cut you off before you even get any."

He slumps back in chair and pouts. I just snicker along with everyone else.

"Emmett if you behave maybe we can go gambling after the girls are done shopping. I'm sure they'll want to gamble some more tonight. After all it's Vegas and we all did come here to do some gambling. Right baby?" Jasper speaks up and looks at Alice.

"Sure why not. We won't be able to tomorrow since we're going to be busy getting ready for The Phantom of the Opera."

Oh that's right! I'm so excited that's one of my favorite musicals.

So we all agree and the waiter brings our check. Before anyone can grab it Edward throws a couple hundred dollar bills on the table.

"I've got it. That should be more than enough for the bill and tip."

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." I say then lean over and kiss him.

So now let the shopping begin!

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! I hope you're still out there with me. I know I didn't take so long to update this chapter as I did the last one. Shocking isn't it? Ha! So anyways I hope y'all enjoyed my chapter it was pretty fun writing it. I am working on the next chapter so hopefully you'll have another update again soon.**

**I want to say Thank You to TheFlutteryButterfly for keeping me going on this chapter and pre-reading it. I also want to say Thank You to Ainnie who took time out of her Friday night to edit this chapter for me at the last minute. You ladies rock and I am so blessed to have you in my life.**


End file.
